


Let Loose

by LoveableLibra



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveableLibra/pseuds/LoveableLibra
Summary: You were never one for parties, preferring to stay on the sidelines and watch as your friends made drunken mistakes they wouldn't remember the next day. So when you were invited to a dance party hosted by Ibuki, you had every intention of doing just that. That is, until Souda got involved.





	Let Loose

The night was young, the noises of drunk teenagers and loud music filling the air. You watched from your table as your classmates let loose, the pungent smell of alcohol wafting into your nose every so often. Bright lights shifted around music venue, giving the area a hazy feel as they shifted colors. Even though you had never been to a club before, you had a strong feeling that it resembled the scene that unfolded before you. 

Earlier that day someone had slipped a sheet of paper under your door, along with everyone else’s, inviting you to attend a party later that night. It was easy to tell Ibuki wrote it, from the bright colors and capital lettering that took up nearly the whole page. At first you had no intention of going, having a disliking for the whole party scene, but a little coaxing from Akane was enough to win you over. 

And that's how you ended up being the only one sitting alone at the music venue, watching as your classmates danced and talked with an amused expression. You had to admit that you were enjoying yourself just as you were, but while you observed the others a feeling you couldn’t quite identify washed over you. Averting your eyes from the main floor, you stared into your cup of soda, wondering just what would happen if you traded it out for alcohol instead. Would you have more fun? Be more daring? 

Would you finally have the guts to ask him out?

You pushed that thought to the back of your mind. It was hopeless, and you should’ve known that. Afterall, that’s what you’ve been telling yourself ever since you realized your true feelings for him. Swishing around the dark liquid in your cup, you took a drink, the carbonation dancing on your tongue. You focused on the feeling, using it to distract yourself from any irrational thoughts. 

That is, until you felt a tap on your shoulder. Jumping slightly, you looked up to see the smirking face of Kazuichi. His vibrant hair was held back on the same beanie as always, though he had traded out his usual jumpsuit for a brightly colored t-shirt and jeans. You figured they were more comfortable to dance in, though you couldn’t recall seeing him doing much of that. 

“You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself very much, (y/n),” he yelled over the music, taking the open seat next to you, “Which is impossible, considering I helped throw this awesome party!”

You feigned a look of ecstasy, exaggerating your hand movements as you spoke, “What are you talking about? I’m having such a great time!”

“Ouch, I didn’t know you could be so sarcastic (y/n). And here I was thinking I could get the Ultimate Mathematician to relax a little bit.”

“I am relaxed,” you lied, setting your drink back on the table. You scooted closer to him in attempt to hear better, your knees touching in the proximity, “Why aren’t you out there chasing around Sonia? Have you finally realized that she’s not into you?”

“Nope, I’m trying a new tactic.”

“Which is?”

He sat back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head in a confident stance, “Letting her come to me. If I leave her alone, she’ll realize how much she misses me and practically come running into my arms. It’s perfect!”

Placing your hand over your mouth, you tired your best to stifle a giggle, “Okay, if you really believe that will work then I won't stop you. But when you catch her making out with Gundham again don’t come crying to me.”

“I wasn’t crying-”

“You were sobbing into my pillow at one in the morning. Don’t even try to deny it, I have the eyeliner stains to prove it.”

His confident stance faltered as he lowered his hands to his lap, playing with his fingers, “Fine, fine. I was crying just a little bit. But you would be too if you loved a guy and he turned out to be with someone else.”

Your mind flashed to all the times you watched as Kazuichi chased after Sonia, to the point of leaving in the middle of a conversation to be with her. An ache went through your heart, you knew fully well what that felt like. To see the person you loved in love with someone else. Putting on a forced smile, you convinced yourself to meet his eyes, “I don’t know, I’ve never really been ‘in love’ like you are. Maybe I would cry, maybe I wouldn’t.”

It was a lie, one that caused even more pain to yourself. You couldn’t let him know how you felt, how many tears you had actually shed over him. He was your closest friend and you were his, and best friends weren’t supposed to fall in love with their best friends. If anything you were his wingman, his shoulder to cry on. Having a crush on him didn’t fit into the equation. 

His expression changed for a split second to one you never saw him wear. But it was gone in an instant, replaced by his signature teasing smile that showed off his sharp teeth, “Nah, you’d cry for sure. You act all strong, but I can see through you, (y/n). Inside you’re a huge softie, aren’t you?”

He reached his hand out, poking you on the nose for emphasis. Smacking his hand away, you felt your cheeks heating up as you rushed to defend yourself, “Shut up, I am not! And I definitely wouldn’t cry over something as petty as a little crush.”

Another lie. 

“You’re blushing! That just proves that I’m right,” he exclaimed, poking you once again, “Admit it, you’re a huge softie. You probably read romance novels in your free time.”

“What? They’re good books…”

He let out a loud laugh at the response, causing you to do so as well. You were grateful for the change of topic, the pain you felt earlier fading away as your laughter overpowered it. Kazuichi shook his head as he calmed down, wiping the corner of his eye, “(y/n), this is why you are my favorite person. Now come on, let’s stop all this sitting around and dance already.”

“What?” you tried to object but he was already standing, holding his hand out to you. Warily, you took it and allowed him to help you up from your seat, but before he could lead you to the dance floor you stopped him, “Wait, I’m terrible at dancing. Why do you think I was sitting down in the first place?”

“Oh come on, don’t worry about all that. Just have fun, that’s all that matters,” he said, continuing towards the dance floor, “Come on, let loose!”

Rolling your eyes, you followed after him dejectedly, stopping once you were both in the midst of your classmates. The music playing was upbeat and easy to dance to, even though it was a song you hadn’t heard before. Kazuichi flashed you a grin, reaching out and grasping both of your hands in his own. He pulled you closer, spinning you around before beginning to dance to the fast-paced music, coaxing you to do the same.

“There you go! What do you mean you can’t dance, you’re doing great!” he shouted, his voice barely making it to you over the music that filled the air. 

You let out another laugh, feeling your previous anxiety melting away as you swayed your hips the the beat, “Fine, you were right! This is actually pretty fun!”

“I knew I could get you to relax!” he beamed, spinning you around once again, “You look a lot better when you’re not moping around at a table by yourself. Especially that smile of yours, it’s nice to see you having fun.”

Your cheeks flushed, but you hid it with a teasing smirk, “Kaz, are you trying to flirt with me? My, my, you better not let precious Sonia find out about this.”

Now it was his turn to blush, his cheeks going red as he shook his head, “I- I wasn’t flirting, nope, not at all. I only flirt with Miss Sonia, you hear?”

Even though he said this, you could hear the joking tones in his voice. It brought you comfort in a way, and once again your mind lit up with various different possibilities. Maybe you really did have a chance? Maybe he actually did like you? Once again, you pushed the thought to the back of your head. No, you couldn’t get your hopes up. 

Suddenly, the upbeat song faded away, being replaced with a much slower melody. You stopped dancing, watching as the others around you paired up, swaying back and forth to the beat. Averting your eyes from Kazuichi, you quickly explained that you were going to sit back down and turned on your heel. You only made it a few steps when you felt him grab your wrist, preventing you from leaving the dance floor. You spun back towards him, a confused expression gracing your features. 

He looked uncharacteristically sheepish, his gaze trained on the floor. After a moment his eyes finally met yours, “(y/n)... do you maybe wanna dance with me?

“I… um… sure. I would love to,” you said, feeling your heart rate speed up. Did he really just ask you to dance or was this all a dream? Biting the inside of your cheek, you felt a sting of pain in response. Yes, it was definitely real life. 

He pulled you even closer than you were before, timidly placing his hands on your waist. You returned the gesture, wrapping yours around his shoulders. The proximity almost made you dizzy, the only thing you were able to focus on being the smell his cologne. It was nice, comforting, leaving you with the same feeling you got whenever he hugged you. 

Slowly you rotated, swaying back and forth ever so slightly to the music. The song was sickeningly sweet, going on about true love and all the beauty of it. Normally you wouldn’t care less about the lyrics, but now you were focusing on them more than ever, wondering if they applied to you. 

“Hey (y/n)?” Kazuichi asked, his voice much lower than normal. His tone faltered slightly, his confident facade he usually wore breaking from nerves as his cheeks grew a darker shade of red. 

As soon as your name came from his mouth your heart skipped a beat. The way it rolled off his tongue, it just sounded right. You anxiously tightened your grip around his shoulders, “Yes?”

“Can I tell you something? You have to promise not to freak out or anything, alright?”

“Okay, I promise I won’t freak out.” You felt a smile tug at the corners of your lips. Of course he was childish as ever, but you liked him that way. 

He paused, trying to put his words together into a cognitive sentence. A few times he would begin, only to say one word before falling silent once more. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. 

“I stopped actually chasing after Sonia a while ago, because I… I like you. Like a lot.”

Your heart practically stopped as you stared up at him with wide eyes. If you weren’t dreaming before, you were certainly dreaming now. The guy who you had been crushing on since you first met had just confessed to you, the guy you were convinced you’d never have a chance with.

“Are you being serious?” you asked, voice almost at a whisper. 

He brought his face closer to yours, your foreheads nearly touching, “I’ve never been more serious, I do joke a lot, but not about something like this.”

Your face broke out into a wide grin of relief, “I feel the same away. Kaz, I’ve liked you for so long.”

“Me too.”

“Wait, how long?”

He directed his gaze to the ground, “You know that night when I came to you crying about Sonia and Gundham? It was then, while we were sitting on your bed as you talked to me. I realized that I had been chasing after the wrong girl the entire time.”

You playfully hit him on the shoulder, causing him to whip his head back to you, “Hey! What was that for!?”

“Because you’re a jerk! This whole time I thought you would never feel the same way because of her. I suppressed my feelings for so long because you pretended to be in love with Sonia,” you explained, but even though you tried to sound mad you couldn’t help but giggle. 

“I’m sorry, but the only reason I did that was because _I _thought _you _would never like me!”____

____“God, Kaz you’re such an idiot. Just kiss me already.”_ _ _ _

____Without hesitation he obliged, leaning down to press his lips softly against yours. Your eyes fluttered shut and he pulled you even closer, deepening the kiss with a satisfied hum. It was everything you could imagine and more; the way his lips fit perfectly with yours, the feeling of hands caressing your back and hips._ _ _ _

____What you two didn’t notice, however, was the stares coming from the people around you. It was only when Ibuki loudly wolf whistled did you two break apart, both flushing from embarrassment._ _ _ _

____“Let’s just finish that when we get back to our rooms,” he said, pressing his forehead to yours, “For now, I just want to hold you.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay.”_ _ _ _


End file.
